Kid Vs Zim
by I-am-Italia
Summary: When a new kid named Coop comes into the skool after his skool got burned down for some inexplicable reason, he realizes how much his life has in common with Dibs.  Will they team up and expose their mortal alien enemies once and for all? KidvsKat & IZ
1. The new kid

Kid Vs Zim

Chapter 1

Dibs POV:

It was a peaceful day... almost too peaceful... I had a feeling Zim was up to something... but even so, I had to go to skool and couldnt avoid any work and stuff. Today was a monday and I really wasnt in the mood for anything Zim was up to. I packed up my backpack and headed off to the bus stop and yawned. The bus came around, picked Gaz and me up and headed off for the skool. When we got there, I spotted Zim, who was getting off the bus. He hit the driver on the head for some odd reason, yelled out some stuff, and got kicked in the gut so hard he went flying off.

Zims POV:

Stupid bus. Told me that the laser I was going to show the Dib today was too unstable and made it so I had to throw it away. (clearly mocking) No radioactive isotopes on the bus! (not mocking) STUPID! She kicked me off the bus LITERALLY. I grumbled and ran into the skool withOUT my laser and walked into Bitters class, and threw my books across my desk.

Dib came over to my desk. "I saw you got kicked off the bus. Whats the reason?" I could tell he was trying to trick me into slipping up about my whole purpose on Earth and everything.

"N-Nothing! Cant anyone just go around getting kicked off busses and stuff?"

"No." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to find some kid there.

"What the... WHO ARE YOU?" I pointed at him accusingly.

"His names Coop. He just got transferred here. I heard that he burned down his whole skool single handedly!" Zita said from the desk behind me.

"IT WASNT ME IT WAS THE CAT- I mean... yep... Thats me... heh heh." Coop was obviously hiding something. The whole klass looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh great. Another bright mind." Said Bitters as she pushed a button sending a random kid down to the "underground classroom" and pointed at the now empty desk for the kid to sit in.

Coop sat down in the seat which was directly behind Dib and peeked over his shoulder. Dib was probably drawing another gory autopsy picture of me because when he looked over, he seemed really freaked out.

"Ummm... whatcha doin?" He asked Dib and pointed at the drawing.

"Nothing..." Dib said. Thats all he needed. To be thought of like a freak by this kid just like the rest of the class thought of him.

"It sorta looks like that kid over there. Whats up with his face, anyway?" Coop pointed at me. Dib leaned back in his seat and went to Coops ear.

Dib sighed. Maybe this time, things would be different.

"I know you think Im crazy, but that kids actually an ALIEN! Hes gonna destroy the earth and make us all his evil alien slaves! Ive seen him out of disguise and have a bunch of proof and stuff, but Im the only one here who knows and believes any of this!" Dib said waving his arms around like a lunatic wierdo. Coop looked around at everyone who was staring at them in this conversation.

"Uhhh... sounds... pretty crazy." Coop was lying and put on a meek smile to make his chirade seem more real. He looked around the room uneasily.

"Yea... I could have guessed you'd say that." Dib turned around in his seat and continued working on his disgusting horrible picture.

"Alright. Thats enough from your horrible child mouths! Today we're learning about how the Aztecs offered human sacrafices to their sun gods and killed the people and took out their still beating heart! And of course believed that this was-" Miss Bitters droned on and on, and I looked at the new kid who was still staring at Dibs stupid drawing, then poked his head with an eraser. Dib turned around.

"WOULD YOU QUIT THAT?" Dib said rubbing the back of his head.

"Talk to me after skool! You and I NEED to talk." Coop said back.

"If the reason you wanna see me is because your dads a psychologist who can "help me" I DONT NEED IT!" Dib yelled in his face

Coop facepalmed.

"Just meet me after skool!" And that was his final comment until the end of the skoolday.


	2. The aquaintences

Kid VS. Zim

Chapter 2 :P

Zim POV:

At the end of the skoolday, Dib went to Coop and they sat down together.

"Okay, so whats the whole reason you needed to see me?" Dib asked him.

"I believe you! My sisters cats an alien too!" Coop yelled.

"WHAT?" Dib was excited.

"Its the truth. Ive tried countless times to get proof, but its impossible when Im alone. I mean my friend, Dennis, likes to help out, but hes not really a top-notch sidekick. If you know what Im saying." Coop explained.

"Who needs sidekicks? We should be a team! THIS IS FANTASTIC!"

"Yea! You wanna come over my house? I'll show you what I mean with the whole... cat thing..."

"Yea sure! Ive got nothing else planned!" Dib walked with Coop, and they told each other everything they knew about their alien foes.

I stared at them. If this thing was true about his cat, then possibly I could get some help with earthly destruction as well... LIGHTBULB!

Dibs POV:

I walked to Coops house where he opened the door and we walked inside.

"Hey Coop, how was skool today?" His dad walked in. "I see you made a friend? Whats your name, boy?" He asked me.

"My names Dib." I said. "Ima be a paranormal investigator when I grow up." Coops dad raised an eyebrow at me, shrugged, then walked away. We walked upstairs and Coop went over to a desk to take out all his notes. I opened my backpack and pulled out mine.

"WHAT THE?" Coop pulled out a bunch of shredded paper out of his desk. I looked at it.

"...why do you have shredded paper?" I asked.

"I'll give you ONE guess." He said back.

"You like to recycle?" I sipped soda.

"NO! THE CAT!" He yelled.

"O-OH. I knew that."

Coop didnt look convinced. Instead, he took out some new paper, then said,

"Lets start fresh..." Just as he said that, what I could assume was his sister, skipped into the room.

"Hey LOOK! ITS A FUNNY HEAD GUY!" She pointed at me. I frowned. Then she skipped right out.

"Okay... randomness... but anyhow, wheres this cat you keep telling me about?" I asked Coop. Coop pointed behind me sweawting bullets.

"TH-THERE."

END OF CHAPTER!

GIMME FEEDBACK! REVIEW! REVIEW I SAY! REVIEEEEEEWWWWW!


	3. The cat or Kat?

Kid VS Zim

Chapter 3

Dibs POV:

"THERE! LOOK BEHIND YOU! HES GOING TO ATTAAAACK!" Coop jumped behind a desk. I looked behind me to see a cute innocent-looking purple cat licking his paws.

"...what? Where? I dont see it!" I looked around to find the threat. Coop pointed at the one I was just looking at. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"THATS IT!" Coop took a text book and threw it at the cat.

"What the- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I grabbed the text book. "Are you CRAZY?" I started lecturing him, and barely noticed the cat walk behind me and make some threatening hand gestures at Coop. Coop screamed, and I looked behind me, the cat switched back to his innocent look.

"Is this a joke? Are you making fun of me?" I asked, hurt.

"NO!" Coop said. "GIMME THAT TEXTBOOK!" He grabbed the textbook again and threw it at the cat. The cat raised its paw and its claws swiftly shredded it, then, it jumped on Coop and started attacking him.

"WOAH. Thats kinda cool." I stared. Coop pushed the cat out the window, slammed it shut, then locked his bedroom door.

"NOW do you believe me?" He said through his cut and bruised face.

"Sure..." I said.

ZIMS POV:

I had followed the little creatures to Coops house, and was spying on everything they did as well as their conversation to make sure I would have the edge on them during my next plan. But all of a sudden, some hairless purple beast gets flung out of the window and lands on my head.

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

"AAAHHHHH!" It screamed back.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed again.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" It screamed back again.

"AAAAAAAAA-" It slapped me before I could resume screaming. I picked it up off of my head and threw it across the yard and it jumped on my face and started scratching it. I screamed again, then threw him in some ivy, which tangled him.

"WHY WERE YOU ON MY HEAD?" I asked demanding an answer from the... thing... It stared at me and said:

"Meow"

"Oh. Its just a cat." I turned to walk away, then remembered the stuff Coop was saying about his cat. Seeing that this one flew out of his window, I could tell that it was his. I went to the cat and grabbed it, pointed at its face and said:

"You like destroying worlds?"

It nodded.

"And youre trying the Earth next?"

It nodded.

"I think I can help..." I smiled evilly and laughed. So did it.


	4. GROUNDED

Kid VS Zim

Zims POV:

That same day, everything had seemed to be going smoothly. I carried the kat to my house and it purred at me. Maybe I could use it to rid myself of the horrible humans. Inside the base, I saw Gir hugging Minimoose in his usual spot on the floor, watching the scary monkey show... the HORRIBLE MONKEY. Gir looked over at me and the Kat, then got up nonchalantly, walked over to us, and went:

"OMIGOSH! KITTY!" He was no longer calm, jumped up in front of me to pick up the kat and hugging it hard. Kat looked like he was going to explode from lack of oxygen.

"Gimme that back!" I grabbed Kat from him. "Leave him alone. He's the key to the edge I need against Dib!" Gir stared blankly.

"CAN I PLAY WIT HIM!"

"No."

"Pweeeese?" His eyes formed tears.

"No. Go play with Minimoose." I responded and pointed at my moose. He looked up, smiled his extremely-happy-with-the-toungue smile, and just like he forgot everything, said:

"OKEY DOKEY!" He grabbed Minimoose and ran out the door. Kat looked at me as if to say "what the?"

"Pay no attention to my minion." I waved him off, and brought him to the garbage can, climbed in, and the elevator brought me down to somewhere in the lab. Kat looked around, intregued and a smile came to his face as he snickered evilly. This was going to be a fun experience for both him and me. He looked around at all my weapons and started taking a few guns.

"Wait! Not yet... We need some sort of plan, dont you think?" I told him. He looked at me as if I were a moron, took some more guns and ran out. I had a feeling he already had a plan in mind. I followed him with some other guns and he brought me all the way back to Coops house.

He pointed at the window where they had been when I found him, did a fistpalm, and pointed a gun at the window. I grinned.

"Excellent plan, apprentice." I pointed a gun at the window as well, and pressed the button to shoot. it fired a giant blast, making the whole wall a big pile of ashes.

"Did we get them?"

Kat crawled up the remaining side of the house and looked inside. He shook his head. The boys were no longer in the room. I stomped on the floor with frustration.

"GRRR. Why does he have to be so hard to KILL?" I yelled up at the sky for some wierd reason. Kat shrugged. I looked around only to find Dib and Coop playing soccer in the backyard.

Dibs POV:

"What was that huge explosion noise?" I asked Coop. Coop squinted his eyes very dramatically.

"KAT."

I raised an eyebrow at him and followed him to the front where I found Zim and Kat yelling into the sky.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He grabbed Kat and squeezed him like a prized possesion.

"Nothing. NOW BE GONE WITH YOU EARTH-STINKS!" He ran back to his house. Coop looked freaked out and pointed at the remains of his room, which was now ashes.

"My dads gonna KILL me." He yelled. And just on cue, his dad came walking in all smiley and whistling.

"Im gonna do what now- OH MY! HOLY! WHAT HAPPENED?" He screamed like a maniac and pointed at the blown up side of the house.

"IT WAS THE-" Coop started, but his dad cut him off.

"s-s-SH! NO MORE! Youre grounded. GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Coops dad said.

"What room? Theres nothing left." Coop responded. 0-0

"erg... JUST GO INTO THE HOUSE SOMEPLACE! ! NO VIDEOGAMES OR SEEING FRIENDS OR ANYTHING!" He motioned for me to leave.

"B-b-but DAD! I need his help!" Coop tried to reason. His dad wouldnt hear anything else and led me out the door.

"Im sorry, but Coop wont be seeing you for A WHILE."

"ummm... thats okay." I smiled hopelessly and walked out the door. There was NO way I could handle both Zim and Kat, so I was going to have to bust Coop out... and I knew just how to do it... heheheeee...

End of Chappy

Zim: What a stupid kid. Thinking that he can defeat me. Even with the help of that other hyuman, they dont stand a chance against me and my... PARTNER! (points at Kat, but Gir jumps in front of him and starts doing the cancan)

Gir: YAY FOR PARTNERS! (doing the cancan)

Zim: -.- (kicks Gir out of the way)

Gir: (as he goes flying) WEEEEEEE!

Kat: 0-0

Zim: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D

Kat: 0-0 Mreow. (walks away)


	5. Machine thingy

Kid Vs Zim

Chapter 5

Zims POV:

There was much to do. It was now only Dib to deal with since Coop had no way of getting out of his fortress of... housely-ness. Wow. Lame sentance. ANYHOW... I rushed down to the lab with Kat and we started plotting together... it was only a matter of time before we could get rid of these two kids. One after the next, we could DESTROY anyone who got in my way. Kat was very good with chemicals. He picked a bunch up, filling test tubes with anything he could find. He looked intregued, smirked at me and meowed evilly. I could tell this meant that he was just about done with the plan.

I grinned at him and took the test tube filled with the substance.

"What do we do with all of this?" I looked at it imagining the mahem. We could pour it over Dibs head, put it in his food, put it into dynomite and have it explode over him... excetera excetera excetera...

As if my plans werent already genius enough, Kat pulled out some blueprints. It looked like a waterballoon launcher. I laughed at it at first, but when he showed me all the mechanisms of it, I saw its true potential.

Kats POV:

Mreow. Meowmeowmeowmeow...? MEOW! KEKEKEKE. XD

Zims POV:

Okay that point of view was weird... *cough*

We went to Dibs house where the fun would begin. Kat took out this huge device that looked like a slingshot. He motioned for me to give him the test tube filled with the substance, and took out a random chalkboard that showed that it would melt Dib. I gave him the vile and he poured it into a balloon, making it seem like it was a water balloon.

Anyhow, he loaded it into the slingshot and laughed evilly. So did I. This would be the day that we rid the earth from these horrible beings. The earth would be much better without them... much better in my hands.

I peeked over into Dibs backyard where I saw him (as usual) working on Taks ship. He was intregued by its technology, but none of that would matter after he was disintegrated. He looked at the ship, cocked his head, took out a blowtorch, and pulled his goggles down so that he could resume working on it. I saw sparks flying from the machine, then turned to Kat.

"Is everything set up?" I asked him and he nodded and loaded the machine up. Last, he put his fingers to his mouth and whistled as loud as possible. Dibs head jerked up.

"wha-?" He said and looked at us, where the whistling came from. "ZIM! AND... Omigosh... KAT? Oh man Im dead." He ran as fast as he could, but the machine Kat built had a locked on target and pointed at him.

"Ready... SET... FIRE!" I yelled motioning towards the machine. Kat fired the balloon at Dib and before we knew it, Coop jumped in the way and got hit. He faded into disappearence.

"Eh? That wasnt supposed to happen... was it?" I asked Kat. Kat shook his head. It was supposed to disintegrate him, but instead it made him disappear. Kat took a look at everything he used again and it turned out it was a transporter chemical.

"Ah... so he got transported somewhere else?" Kat nodded.

"Maybe he got transported to space! MAYBE HIS HEADS GONNA EXPLODE!" I yelled, excited. Kat looked at me eagerly and meowed.

"What? NO! Thats terrible! He just! I WAS! ... :X ...I GOTTA SAVE HIM!" Dib yelled and ran into his house.

Me and Kat high-fived... or foured... or threed... or whatever. The first step of the plan was complete.


End file.
